


The Sweet Smell of a Full Moon

by TheFanfictionExperiment



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute, Gay, M/M, Omegaverse, Perkz is an idiot, Porn With Plot, Smut, Wunder bottom, but when isn't he?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanfictionExperiment/pseuds/TheFanfictionExperiment
Summary: Perkz came back to Berlin from his two-week vacation ready to finally permanently mark his boyfriend. Too bad he started Wunder's heat a few hours early. Lucky for them though, their team had their backs.
Relationships: Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle/Rasmus "Caps" Winther, Martin "Wunder" Hansen/Luka "PerkZ" Perković
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Sweet Smell of a Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to The Fanfiction Experiment. This is going to be an interactive fic account where the readers get to decide on what I write (I will still have the final say, and maybe post some for fun fics, but for the most part this is an account for you). This first fic was just something general I could put out to display what I could do. Follow my twitter: https://twitter.com/FanfictionEX and you can await further instruction there. 
> 
> -G

Luka smiled as he entered the gaming house for the first time in weeks. Vacations were good, but being with his team was better, more specifically being with his boyfriend so close to the full moon was great. Luka had been temporarily marking Martin for two and a half years, and both felt like it was time for the mark to be slightly more permanent. The only problem with that was that Luka's mark on Martin had worn off two weeks prior and Luka had to constantly take smell repressors to not make Martin go into heat before the full moon. Today was not one of those days.

He quickly made his way to the gaming room, and just as he expected, his blonde-haired omega was sitting at his computer playing World of Warcraft. Luka is never one to waste an opportunity, so he quietly made his way across the room, making sure to press his finger to his lips so Rasmus didn't give him away. Then, with his quick gamer reflexes, jumped at Martin, grabbing his shoulders, and making the other nearly fall out of his chair with a girlish squeak. 

"I fucking hate you."

"Love you too dragi."

Martin rolled his eyes and focused back onto the raid he was currently in the middle of before his boyfriend rudely interrupted. Luka couldn't help but laugh and wrap his arms around Martin's neck while watching him play over his shoulder. After a few minutes of Luka being utterly confused about the mechanics of WoW, Martin suddenly started to shiver. 

"You good or..." Luka didn't need to finish his sentence, the glare from Martin he received was enough of an answer. 

"You didn't take scent repressors." Martin shook Luka off of him and got up, abandoning his mage. 

Luka followed Martin out of the room. "It's a full moon."

"It's noon. The full moon won't be up for nine hours."

"So?" 

Martin turned around to face Luka. "I haven't been marked for two weeks. I have to walk away when I even get the slightest hint of an alpha around me, let alone when one is climbing on top of me like a fucking child."

"You're not going to go into heat from me being around you for five minutes," Luka reasoned. 

Martin shook his head. "Come on, be a good alpha and use this," Martin said whilst tapping Luka's nose.

Luka took a deep breath in through his nose when he smelled it. It was faint, but he still smelled it The sweet scent that made him find out Martin was an omega in the first place. The sweet smell that once it entered his brain was hard to get rid of until he made Martin fall apart under him. The one that made Luka fight with his instincts to not pin Martin to the nearest wall and make him his. "Oops."

"Yeah, that's a big fucking oops."

"Sorry?" Luka questioned as he tried to enter Martin's room with him, but was blocked. 

"If you follow me into my room you and I both know that we won't wait until the full moon." Martin moved so that he was leaning his back against his doorframe with his foot resting on the other side to prevent Luka from entering. 

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"I didn't go through two weeks of not fucking you to only have you ruin being permanently marked because you wanted to fuck a few hours early."

Luka smirked, "I mean you wanna fuck me a few hours early too."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Let me make it up to you," Luka grinned as he took a deep breath, his brain starting to be fogged by sweetness. He rushed forward and pushed Martin even more against the doorframe as he interlocked their lips. He made sure to place his hands directly under Martin's shirt as he pushed their bodies closer. Luka couldn't help but trail his lips down Martin's neck to the place where he knew would make him whimper. He wasn't wrong. Martin let out a low and short groan when Luka licked over the spot in between his neck and shoulder. What Luka didn't expect was for Martin to gain the strength to push him away.

Luka scrunched his eyebrows, whilst playing with the end of Martin's shirt. "What was that for?"

At this point Martin was breathing heavy, sweat running down his face, his scent radiating from him like light from the sun. "If we don't stop now you'll end up marking me before the full moon."

"Do either of us really care about that at this point?" Luka asked, Martin's scent the only thing he could think about.

Martin took a deep breath. "Miky!" he yelled. 

Luka tilted his head, about to ask Martin a question he wasn't sure how to phrase when he heard footsteps coming towards them. 

"What do you two wan-" Mihael cut himself off as soon as he caught sight of the sweat-covered duo. 

"Help," was the only word Martin had to say before Mihael grabbed Luka by the wrist and dragged him away from his heat-induced boyfriend, like a child being dragged off to be put in the corner. Luka tried to fight back, but his mind still wasn't working too well since the sweet fog that was occupying his brain was slowly lifting. Mihael led Luka to the gaming room sofa to sit down and try to detox from Martin's smell.

"You've really done it this time, Luka."

Marcin laughed. "What'd he do this time?"

Mihael smirked. "Go on, why don't you tell him, Luka?"

"I may have not used my brain for a short amount of time."

"That's an understatement." By this point Rasmus was now standing next to the other two, surrounding Luka on the couch. 

"I didn't mean to make him go into heat. I just haven't seen him for two weeks and wanted to touch him," Luka tried to defend himself. Tried being the keyword there. 

"You did what?" Marcin asked in a slightly raised voice. Being the oldest, he was always protective of G2's omegas. Even though Martin wasn't one of Marcin's two omegas, his overprotectiveness still carried over onto him.

"I-I didn't mean to." Luka's eyes were glued to the floor as he picked at the dirt underneath his fingernails. 

Rasmus sat down and wrapped his arms around the older. "It's okay. It's not like this is Martin's first heat, I'm sure he'll get through this."

Luka's head went to his hands and he wiped over his sweat-covered face before returning to his staring contest with the floor. "Yeah, but fuck man. The full moon isn't for like nine hours. He has to be in heat for _nine hours_ if he wants the permanent mark. Fuck. I really fucked up this time."

"Yeah, you kinda did," Mihael sighed as he sat on the other side of Luka. "But me and Ras will check in on him to make sure he's okay. Plus, Marcin will help keep you distracted so you don't sneak off to Martin's room." There was a short pause before Mihael cleared his throat and said, "Right, Marcin?"

"Ahh, yep, I will distract," Marcin replied, making his two omegas giggle. 

Rasmus chimed in, "All you have to do is stay away from Martin for nine hours. You were gone for two weeks. How hard can it be?"

The short answer was very hard (in more ways than one). By the time two hours passed Luka's phone was already blown up with messages that he could only describe as desperate. It didn't help that Martin's scent was slowly starting to envelop the whole apartment, to the point where there was almost nowhere to go that didn't make Marcin nearly have to tackle Luka to keep him from getting to Martin. That was when Miky, the genius that he was, suggested that Marcin take him out of the house. Soon Marcin would take Luka all across Berlin, trying to distract him from his constantly beeping phone, which eventually he just confiscated, to the dismay of Luka. They went to the park, to a kebab place, to another park, to another kebab place (Marcin wasn't the best with distracting), and eventually, Marcin made Luka go on a random train ride with him to the opposite side of the city to kill time. By the time the moon was almost up, they managed to find their way back home (with help from google maps). 

As Marcin opened the door to their apartment, they were both hit by the sweet fog that belonged to Martin. Lucky for them, Rasmus and Mihael were there to keep the two alphas under control until the moon was out and Luka could go sprinting off to Martin's room. 

"Marcin," Mihael cooed with a glint in his eyes. "You did such a good job keeping Luka distracted."

Rasmus smirked, "I wonder how we could reward you."

Mihael and Rasmus giggled as they took their shirts off in unison. 

"Kurwa"

~~~

The closer Luka got to Martin's room the less he could think about anything but that sweet fog that was filling his brain and taking over his every move. By the time he actually opened the door his instincts were in full control. There was no thinking when he saw Martin, laid out on the bed with his fingers up his ass and sweat on every inch of his naked body. There was only need. The need to have this omega lying under him, begging him to feel relief. The need to make this omega his, forever. 

Luka's shirt was off before he had even reached the bed. He didn't want to waste the precious time he had with Martin doing something as trivial as taking his shirt off. After what felt like a lifetime, Luka reached the bed. He straddled Martin and quickly forced his lips onto the ones of the moaning omega. As soon as their lips connected, Luka made sure to slip his tongue past Martin's lips so he fully knew who was in charge. He than rutted his hips against Martin's crotch, making a strangled moan come from Martin's occupied lips. Luka soon moved his target down to Martin's neck, nipping his way from Martin's earlobe all the way down to the crook of his neck that is oh so sensitive. Martin bucked up into Luka's hips as he continued to finger himself, trying to get actual satisfaction for the first time in hours. Between the friction against his cock, the fingers in his ass poking his prostate, and Luka biting down on his neck Martin came with a wail before going limp on the bed. 

Inbetween quick bites on Martin's neck Luka teased, "Don't tell me you're already done. We have a whole night ahead of us."

"Please," was all Martin said, along with his fingers moving towards Luka's shorts and trying their best to get them down. 

"What a needy little omega." Luka flung off his shorts and boxers as fast as he could, before returning to his position over Martin. 

Martin ground up into Luka's hard cock. "Please. I need this."

Luka couldn't possibly deny his omega any longer, so he quickly grabbed Martin's hips and gave him what he had been craving for the past nine hours. Martin let out a high pitched moan that only increase after Luka started his brutal pace into his slicked hole. 

Martin's moans made up Luka's favorite song he had ever listened to. They took hold of him, just like that sweet scent, and drove him to want more. Luka couldn't help but move his lips up and down Martin's abused neck to try to get more of that delicious melody out of him. As Luka started to make a new hickey on his adam's apple Martin's moans started to get more strangled.

Luka couldn't help but smirk against Martin's neck as he repeated, "Fuck, fuck, fuck" until he came with the loudest moan yet. 

Luka's pace had barely even slowed down before Martin was moving back into Luka's hips, "More." He wrapped his arms around Luka's neck and forced their lips together and their bodies to move as one. They both groaned into each other's lips at the friction they were creating. 

Sweat, saliva, and cum covered Martin's body as Luka fucked into his prostate at a merciless pace to the point where both were barely coherent. As the two continued, Luka quickly moved his lips from Martin's lips to the crook of his neck as he felt his canines extend. Luka groaned, "Martin" against the sweat-slicked skin before he bit into his neck and released into his boyfriend. 

Martin, who had been a moaning mess the whole time, couldn't help but get his moan caught in his throat as his boyfriend permanently marked him, making his whole body tingle with warmth as he came for the third time because of Luka. 

As Luka's canines slowly retracted, he licked over Martin's blood-covered neck, and slowly pulled out of Martin, who had passed out as soon as the mark had been completed. Luka collapsed not long after, with Martin wrapped protectively in his arms, and the sweet fog in his mind slowly lifting. 

~~~

Luka slowly blinked his eyes open and instinctively tightened his grip around the omega in his arms. "I love you," Luka softly whispered into the air as his lips pressed against the fresh bruises on Martin's neck. 

"You're a fucking dick," Martin retorted as he tried to move, but instead just stayed in one place, his body not wanting to work. 

Luka couldn't help but laugh. "What did I do to deserve that?"

"Do you really want me to make a list? I can make one of just the things you did yesterday if you want." Martin looked up and down the bed. "Not cleaning us up is number one."

Luka rolled his eyes, "Hey, permanently marking someone is tiring. You should be lucky I remembered to lick the blood off your mark."

"Want me to tell you what else is tiring? Nine fucking hours of heat."

"Yeah, I guess that one was my bad."

"You think? Now go get something to clean us up. I feel disgusting."

"Someone is needy this morning. I can't believe you were confused about why you were an omega."

"Shut the fuck up before I kill you."

Luka laughed, "Like you can even move after yesterday."

Martin glared. 

"I'll get the stuff to clean us up," Luka complied as he carefully removed his arms from around Martin, not wanting to move him too much yet. 

"Good boy."

Luka laughed at his boyfriend's comment as he made his way to the door, only to see a small basket filled with spare bed sheets, towels, soap, and sponges accompanied with a bucket of water next to them. On the bucket was a taped note that said: _You owe us :)_

"Good news. Our team actually used their brains for once and got us a little marking present," Luka said as he picked up all the items and showed them off to Martin. 

"A present doesn't have an IOU attached to it."

"Close enough."

Martin rolled his eyes as Luka soaked a towel in the bucket of water. He carefully wrung the towel out and started wiping over Martin's chest. He let out a content sigh. "You love me, admit it," Luka cockily said as he continued to wipe the dry substances off of Martin.

"I'd love you more if you didn't make me go through nine hours of heat."

"I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I?"

"Nope."

"I am sorry, you know? I really didn't know that you were that sensitive."

"I know, but I'm still going to make fun of you for being a dumbass. It's the least I can do to get back at you."

"I am a dumbass sometimes, aren't I?"

They both laughed before the room returned to a comfortable silence, the only noise was the occasional sigh from Martin as he felt the cool water contrast with his heated skin. Eventually, Martin's chest had been cleaned and Luka moved on to his neck which was occupied by bruises and some dried blood. As Luka moved the wet towel against Martin's mark the sighs turned into a moan. 

"Still sensitive?"Luka teased.

Martin rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

Luka removed the cool towel from Martin's neck and replaced it with his warm lips. He kissed over the mark gently, enjoying the small hitches each kiss made Martin's breath make. "I love you," Luka whispered into the mark, making Martin shiver.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you were entertained by my first experiment. Remember to go follow my twitter (https://twitter.com/FanfictionEX) and wait for the experiment to begin. In the meantime, you may comment some suggestions that I may or may not take into account whilst I prepare for the first round of tweets. 
> 
> -G


End file.
